


Drowsy Rousings

by SoftboySigma



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Witch AU, shipboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftboySigma/pseuds/SoftboySigma
Summary: Witch AU, where Nick is a witch and Griffin is a demon he's summoned/lives with. Potion commissions aren't going so well, so they decide to take a break.





	Drowsy Rousings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so like. I'm extremely skittish. The only way I could get through writing this was by dancing around the word "dick" and/or "cock" with flowery bullshit and vague allusions. Expect a lot of pretentiousness for very little payoff. 
> 
> I'm so fucking sorry.

BWAMG!

Griffin sighed, curling his tail around his leg as he stood up from his seat in the living room. Nick had just set off another mini explosion in the kitchen, and he’d inevitably need help cleaning it up.

Sleep potion, this time. Could be worse. The fumes would make them drowsy, but they should be able to stay awake through the ordeal. Not as bad as last time, when he botched that hallucination potion. Griffin had managed to escape the effects of it, stronger natural resistance, he guessed, but Nick had yelled at invisible threats for a week.

Turning the corner, Griffin unraveled his tail and knocked on the door frame, checking to see how Nick was handling. To both his delight and deepest sympathy, he looked fucking miserable. Hair sticking to his face and shirt clinging to his chest, he was a mess of huge deep blue stains covering everything from the waist up, smudges already placed around his eyes, mouth, and hands, where he’d wiped them on a towel.

“Hey, Nick?” Griffin started.

“Mhm?”

“You look like shit.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Nick grinned, turning on the sink and rinsing his hands under the water. Bits of color still lingered in the cracks of his skin, but it did wash out most of the smell and stickiness. And for now, that’d have to do.

Behind him, a pair of warm hands tugged at the bottom on his shirt. Griffin was working quickly to help Nick get cleaned up.

“C'mon, let’s get this in the laundry so it doesn’t stain,” he said, pulling it over Nick’s head with little resistance.

“It’s a work shirt, anyway. Already has lots of stains.”

“You knew your cauldron would blow up in your face?”

“Jerk,” Nick elbowed Griffin in the ribs. “Just had a sneaking suspicion. My client wants these to be fast acting, for uhh, some wild animals that need to be relocated or something. And any kind of instant anything potion is going to be really volatile while it boils.”

“Why wouldn’t they just buy sleep darts? Or like, call animal control. Potions seem a bit excessive.” Griffin spoke up as he wandered towards the laundry room, barely any distance across the hall but still weirdly soundproof because of how the walls stood.

“I’m a witch, Griffin,” Nick called back. “People view me as a pharmacist, but more natural. That’s the kind of life they’re living.”

“Shallow.”

“Pays the bills, though,” he said at a normal volume, Griffin looking up from the washing machine to greet him sweetly. Nick smiled, slotting into place behind Griffin with arms draped around his waist and kisses pressed into his neck.

“You’re still damp,” Griffin teased, working his knuckles against fabric to loosen up the stain.

“Clean, though! I won’t make you blue.”

“Some-times, I love ya,” Griffin sang.

“No! No!” Nick laughed, tightening his grip and shoving his face into the crook of Griffin’s neck.

“Sometimes you make me blue,” he tittered, leaning backwards and tilting his head to awkwardly smooch at Nick’s temple.

“Are you done? Are you done now?”

“With the laundry, yeeees.” Griffin spun in Nick’s arms, shifting to rest his own on Nick’s shoulders, foreheads bonking together. For a moment, they just stayed there, breathing each other in.

“I love you.” Nick brought up a hand to cup Griffin’s cheek. “I love you.”

Griffin hummed, words put to the side so he could simply press his reply into Nick’s lips. He took his time, letting his smile interrupt it all he wanted, so he could go back once, twice, a third time until Nick was turning his head with giddiness.

“Griffin!”

“What?” He bit the front of his tongue obnoxiously, the fork in it exposed. “Hm? Hm? Kisses not allowed anymore?”

“No! Or, yes, but,” Nick playfully thumped on Griffin’s side. “You know what I mean. But I gotta, gotta go do the stove. It still has explosion on it.”

“Do you really goooootta? You’re gonna fall asleep right after and I’m gonna have no time to kiss you.”

“Yeeeees, I really goooootta.” Nick ruffled Griffin’s hair, smiling as he made his way out of his arms and towards the kitchen once again. “I’ll be fast. And then you can kiss me all you want after.”

“Can I at least help?” Griffin was already trotting after him, tail swishing in anticipation.

“If you want.” Nick wrung out the towel he left in the sink, handing it to Griffin while he pulled another one from an overhead cabinet. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Griffin hummed. He wasted no time reaching for the edges of the spill, cleaning up details while Nick worked on the bulk of things. And though he could already feel the peripheral effects of the brew, a strange heaviness in his arms slowing down his progress, the two made relatively quick work of the mess. As with Nick’s skin, little bits of blue stubbornly stuck in the cracks, but they could always be removed with a second wash some other time.

“…Not even enough left for a single,” Nick muttered, hovering over the stove.

“No?”

“No. I wanted to see if I could save any, make a smaller batch next time, but. Whatever, whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

Griffin tilted his head, catching Nick by the arm. When he couldn’t make eye contact, Griffin readjusted, sliding down Nick’s arm to carefully hold his hands.

“It’s fine. Really, it’s fine. I think it’s just the drowsiness.” Nick shrugged. “I get weird when I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I know. Remember that time I tried to surprise you with breakfast in bed?” Griffin thumbed over Nick’s knuckles, beaming when he saw him already smiling sheepishly. “You nearly bit my head off for making the toast too noisy. Noisy toast, Nick! How is it too noisy! I can’t do anything about that!” He brought up his hands to his lips, pressing loose kisses into his fingers. Finally, Nick met his gaze.

“I’m… thank you, Griffin. I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. I just need to be sad and tired, I guess.”

“You sure?” He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist in a small role reversal. His skin was warm, still bare. After Griffin took the shirt he was wearing, he didn’t bother to put on a new one. Which, quietly, he was thankful for. It let him feel the way Nick quietly inhaled much more closely than if he’d been clothed.

But instead of answering with that breath, Nick kept it there in his throat, watching Griffin with a furrowed brow and slightly parted mouth. Like he couldn’t figure out himself what the words behind his teeth were. For Griffin, that was an answer enough.

Flattening a hand against his back, he leaned in, kissing him deep against the edge of the stove. With every movement of his tongue, he watched for resistance or apprehension, making sure to slow down and set a pace that wouldn’t push Nick too far. “It’s okay to be upset, you know,” he breathed between partings. “I won’t be mad.”

“I know… I know…” Nick exhaled quietly, turning away for a moment. “I just… I don’t know what I want. I like you, and. I feel like I should be upset, but I don’t want to be.”

“You don’t have to be, then.” Griffin put a hand on his chin, guiding his gaze forward again. “We can just be here, yeah? What we did to get here doesn’t matter, just that we’re here now.”

“God, that’s so fucking pretentious,” Nick smiled, “do you ever sound normal?”

“I’m a demon, Nick.”

“Well. Still a lot of fanfare for a kitchen accident,” he hummed, pulling Griffin in once again, resolved in his decision enough to initiate.

Griffin flicked his tail happily in return, lips quirking into a smooshed smile as he leaned further into Nick, forcing him to bend at the waist a bit against the pressure he was angling into his chest. A little eager, perhaps, but Griffin loved being able to lose himself in Nick – and to make Nick lose himself in him. A gentle sigh into his mouth assured him that he was comfortable, and Griffin took the opportunity to shift his knee between Nick’s legs.

“…Oh, I’m uh, uhm. Floaty.”

“We need to stop?” Griffin backed up quickly.

“No,” Nick fumbled his hands around the back of Griffin’s neck, impatiently bringing him back in. “I was just surprised. That the, uhm. The drowsiness made the rush feel floaty.”

Griffin kissed along Nick’s jaw while he spoke, barely grazing his teeth near the back of his ear. Unfortunately, his fangs made it pretty unsubtle. “Lemme know if you need a break, okay?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.”

“I love yo– ahh.” Nick flinched, taken off guard by a proper bite placed in the crook of his neck. “Easy.”

Griffin grinned, giving the mark a quick appeasing kiss before tugging on Nick’s sides to corral the two of them out of kitchen and into the living room. Leaves from potted plants grazed their arms, rustling as they sauntered and flopped onto the couch, Griffin awkwardly straddling Nick as they landed. With a bit of quick adjustment though, they found their places, and the slow kisses left in the kitchen found their way back onto their lips.

Before long, Griffin began drifting, pushed by his eagerness to lick and fuss at Nick’s neck, gratefully taking all the space offered by a tilt of his head. Tense hands scratching through his short hair assured him he was doing a good job, and he hummed a laugh at the boy underneath him.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Griffin whispered, dragging his fingertips over the inside of Nick’s thigh.

“Why else did you bring me out here?”

“No, I need to hear you say the words.”

Nick fidgeted, fingers slumping down to hang off the back of Griffin’s collar. “…Yeah, you can touch me.”

Griffin left one last kiss in the crook of Nick’s neck before shifting his weight to one side, sliding a hand under the hem of Nick’s pants and over his boxers. For now, he wanted to focus on building a rythm, careful to watch and not overstimulate Nick when he was already on edge. Hands tensing on the back of his neck again made him pause though, to the point where he caught Nick’s gaze for a check behind his eyes.

But there was just… oh. Griffin smiled. He had the same look now as he did back in the kitchen. Something caught in his throat. He must of missed it earlier while he was buried in his neck.

Pressing his lips to his jaw, he sighed, “it’s okay. You can moan if you want to, it’s okay.”

“I– ahh,” Nick cut himself off, leaning into a harder press. “I didn’t– ahhm,” again caught by Griffin’s timing. “Y-You’re doing that on, purpose.”

“Shhh. It’s okay, Nick. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Nick had to lean forward, hitting Griffin’s shoulder. “It’d be too much for me. This feels like a lot. I want to, but–”

“I know. But you know I’m gonna take care of you, yeah? You don’t have to worry about it being too much, I’ve got you, Nick. I’m with you. You’re okay. You’re okay.” He kept whispering assurances into his ear, using his free hand rub his back and coax him into relaxing. And slowly, Nick yielded, huffing short breaths that melted into quiet whines, until finally he was leaning back against the couch and gently moaning in time with his breathing.

“See? Better, you’re doing better. You’re doing so well, Nick.” Griffin brushed the hair out of Nick’s face, with Nick nuzzling into his hand as it passed his cheek. “I’m gonna keep going with you, okay? I’ve got you.”

Nick nodded, briefly licking his lips as he watched Griffin pull down on his waistband, helping where he could by lifting his hips off the couch. For the briefest moment Nick had the thought to keep rolling up his hips into the air until he hit Griffin’s chest or belly or anything, almost a little too lost in his haze to let the rest of his mind catch up. Which Griffin must have picked up on, because almost immediately he used both hands to press Nick’s hips back down into the cushions.

“Easy, bud,” Griffin said. “A little slower for now. At least while you’re still sleepy.” He let his knees slide off the couch and settled further back onto his haunches, gently taking Nick into his mouth for a moment as a courtesy. “I’ll take care of it.”

Nick squirmed. “I might need to, uhh. Take a break already.”

“Hm?” Griffin looked up. “That too much?”

“Too much.”

“And I thought you were eager,” he hummed, “alright. I hear you, I hear you. But I wanna ask you something real quick.” Kisses were pressed to the inside of Nick’s thigh, a warm sigh trailing just behind.

“Y-Yeah?” Nick asked, high in his throat.

“Do you think you’d be able to hang on through me slicking you up? With my mouth, not just. Like I’m not gonna just spit, I don’t wanna do that. I can get up and get all the proper stuff if you want instead, but if I don’t have to make the trip it’d be better for my knees.”

Nick laughed, letting go of some tension for a much needed grounding. He always let himself get too wound up. Didn’t help that he was drowsy and a little behind his own mind, but he should know better than to indulge in bad habits. “Yeah, uhh. Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“That’s good. I’m gonna count on you, okay Nick? I’ll be fast.” Griffin softly wrapped his lips around his tip, seamlessly dipping further to let his tongue drag over all the length he could reach in one motion. Not all the way, but enough. It was a smooth action meant to keep friction to a minimum, but he heard Nick inhale against it regardless, leaving him to carefully measure his backstroke and only just hold with the flats of his fingers.

So, despite his promise, Griffin decided it was best to keep things at a more restrained pace, putting emphasis once again on working his tongue with pushes and following up with a delicate hand on pulls. Each cycle taking more than a few seconds to complete.

Above him, he could hear Nick forgetting how to moan all over again. He didn’t want to while he was supposed to be ‘holding on,’ like it’d be a betrayal or something. But after Griffin started to let himself apply pressure, testing to see how well his hand could slide without immediately following up on his mouth, he couldn’t keep himself quiet. His steady moans from before were replaced with more reactive ones, noises that were a little choked, a little strained, and all too amusing to listen to. Griffin would be lying if he said he wasn’t having a little fun pushing Nick’s limits. But eventually, he let him go, satisfied enough with the state of him to continue without aid.

“Mhm! There we go,” Griffin said, sitting up a little straighter. “I might need to go back a couple times, but this is good for now. You did so well, Nick. I’m so proud of you.” He hummed his words with a smile, tilting to kiss the inside of his knee. “You did so, so well. And I love you so much, you know that?”

“Griffin, I–” Nick leaned into his touch. “I need. Up, you up.”

For a moment, he thought of being snarky again, but instead Griffin simply hauled himself up and hovered above Nick, looking him over curiously as he let his fingers curl. “Here good?”

Nick wrapped his arms around Griffin’s neck. “Yeah, yeah. I just–” he gasped sharply, whining in response to Griffin’s thumb riding over the tip of his head. “I ca– I can’t. Griffin, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Griffin shushed him quietly, “you’re okay. Are you still floaty?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to hold on anymore then, alright? I’ll go faster, and you just lean into it. Okay?”

Nick swallowed, “I’m sorry, you said you’d go back, I know this isn’t–”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” Griffin kissed his forehead. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. You did so good, you’re allowed to tell me when you’re there. You haven’t disappointed me or anything.” Quietly, he kissed the corner of his lips, taking space and muffling his huffy groans. “You’re so beautiful, Nick. You did so well, I’m so proud of you. Just lean into it. Lean into me.”

“You tried to help me relax like twelve times,” Nick laughed wryly, once again lifting his shoulders off the couch to fold into Griffin, pressing his face into his neck to moan into his shoulder. “But y-you’re right. I’m, I’m sensitive when I’m tired. I’m–ahh.” He felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, wracked by tension in his belly. Griffin’s transition was ever smooth, and it was only now that Nick was really registering just how much it was to feel him pleasuring him without a careful restraint. He let himself pant, loud and uneven.

“Shh, hey. Hey, it’s okay, Nick, you’re doing just fine. You hear me?”

Nick nodded shortly, “Yeah, I hea– I hear you.”

“You think you’re close?”

He nodded again.

“Then just try to relax one last time for me. Loosen your stomach, and let go. Alright? Let go for me, Nick.”

“Griffin, I–”

“Come for me, Nick.”

Nick choked on his words, shoving his face harder into Griffin while he sputtered his name over and over, wincing against the release. That was it. That was all it took it push him over the edge.

He felt stupid and pathetic, wrapping his arms tighter around Griffin because he knew he wasn’t in control of this. Stupid, overwhelmed, but safe to ask for help, at least. So he just let Griffin guide him through his orgasm, falling back into his slower rhythm while he shushed his whines, until finally he could let go and trust him to not topple under his own weight.

“Sorry… I’m sorry…” Nick said, peeling his grip off Griffin. He quickly rubbed his face, trying to wipe away some of his stress.

“Hm? It’s okay, Nick. You did fine, sweetheart.”

“Did I?”

“You did,” Griffin smiled, cupping Nick’s cheeks to clear his eyes for him. “And I know–”

“But–”

“And I know you’re gonna try to cut me off,” he laughed, catching Nick’s embarrassed grin, “and say you were too selfish or too sensitive, but you did fine, Nick. I don’t expect anything special from you, y'know? I just expect you to be you. And you did that for me. You were my sweet, soft little Nick. That’s all I need.”

“…Thank you.” Nick whispered.

“Mm. Do you need anything?” He asked, letting him go.

“Uhm,” he glanced down at his chest, and then to Griffin’s hand. “Oh, you touched my face with that. Griffin, you touched my face and I made a fucking mess.”

Griffin threw his head back in a laugh, completely caught off guard. “Niiiick! It’s not– you weren’t that bad! I’m not that bad! I didn’t– I’m not an idiot, I angled you up so you’d just hit yourself, that’s all.”

“What!”

“You’re not wearing a shirt! You’re an easy clean!”

Nick scoffed, batting Griffin away with a humiliated chuckle so he could hide his face in his hands. “You, you– You were thinking of cleanup while jerking me off? Am I that unsexy?”

“No! I just– It seemed logical in the moment, and.” Griffin huffed. “Alright, c'mon, enough of this,” he scooped his arms underneath Nick and picked him up bridal style. “I’m taking you to your – our room so we can clean you up in the bathroom and then tuck you in for the night.” Griffin flicked his tail.

“I can walk, you know. It’s not even that far.” Nick said, wrapping around Griffin’s neck and making himself comfortable in his arms.

“Mhm? Well, I’m carrying you. Deal with it, buster. And, tell you what.” Griffin helped put Nick back on his feet as they rounded the corner into the bathroom doorway. “Once you’re all clean, you can do whatever you want to me,” he said, pinching his cheek.

Nick snorted, “Wh– What? Griffin?” He laughed, flinching backwards when Griffin flicked him with still cold water. “I don’t want to– oh, well, I guess I left you blue balled, didn’t I?”

“Noooo, nooo, of course not.” Griffin hummed his little joke, wringing out his washcloth. “I mean. To be one hundred percent honest, I was only focused on you. I didn’t pay any attention to myself so it’s kind of just, faded? Like sure, yeah, I could go back to it, but at this point, whatever, right?” He dipped his hands under the faucet again, wringing one last time to press the cloth to Nick’s belly. “I’m just teasing you. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Nick looked down and away, covering with a very unconvincing, embarrassed laugh. “No, I. Uhm, I dunno. I feel… a little raw right now, and all I really want is to just lay down with you for a while.”

Griffin tilted his head, expression softening. As vulnerable as Nick had been already, there was something small in his voice that caught Griffin out. Wordlessly, he put the washcloth down, moving to hold the back of Nick’s neck with one hand and brush his hair back with the other. Long, affectionate motions that helped soothe away tension and bring a fun, loose, messy volume to his hair. He was unintentionally leaning into it, standing slumped with eyes closed.

When Griffin pulled away, he planted a careful kiss on Nick’s forehead, allowing him the space to come back quietly.

“We can do that, Nick. Whatever you want, alright?”

“Alright… Thank you.”

Griffin linked his elbow with Nick’s, leading them back into their bedroom with a smile. Nick leaned on his shoulder fondly. Even if the walk was still only about two steps long.

The sheets on the bed were still a bit rumbled from that morning, but it didn’t stop Nick from crawling in and angling his pillows the moment he got there, tugging on Griffin to get him to join. Which, of course, he happily obliged, reaching up to brush Nick’s hair back again after watching it flop and poke his eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Nicolas.”

“Am I?”

“You are!” Griffin cupped his cheek, kissing him quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Griffin. I’ll make sure that I… Y'know, that it’s more fair next time.”

Griffin thumbed over Nick’s pink cheeks. “Mm. Can I hold you to that? You promise?”

Nick huffed a laugh, “I promise.”

“Good enough for me. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”


End file.
